College AU
by FantasyxWolf
Summary: Elsa and Anna are off to attend Arendelle College. One of the five colleges that have students with powers. While attending Arendelle Elsa meets Jack Frost who is just like her, Will they be able to make a connection? (ElsaxJack) (RapunzelxFlynn) more Disney characters and couples, I'm terrible with summaries. Please read and review on what I can improve on, Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**So this fanfiction is a college fanfiction…..but has a little more of a twist to it. This college is full of people with different types of powers and just ordinary people with no power at all. People with powers go through basic training through their four years on how to control their powers once they learn to control it the college gives them two options. They can either put their powers to use and become a G.C.P. Or they can study regular majors they can use in the modern world. All the people that do not have powers know about other people that have powers or believe in magic, ect. There are also other schools that have super powers. Wow this is a mouthful I'm just going to start the story now…..**

Elsa took deep breath, today was the day. The day that Elsa and Anna move into Arendelle University (Anna is six months younger than Elsa). Elsa didn't know why she was so nervous she should be happy that she could be herself.

She had no restrictions and she didn't have her parents breathing down her back about being the perfect daughter. Here she could start over and be who she really is.

"Alright Anna you ready to move thes…." Elsa turned to the spot where her sister was standing, but found that her sister was no longer there.

_Of course she's no longer here._ Elsa thought. Frustrated, Elsa picks up her box and makes her way to her dorm room. She pulled out her schedule from her jeans to find out her room number, she had three roommates. She was rooming with Merida and Rapunzel; Elsa knew that Rapunzel had some sort of power. It was a policy that you had to room with one or two people that had some sort of power. Anna was staying in the room right next hers she was rooming with some girl named Vanessa and the other was Sara Lance. Elsa couldn't put her finger on it but Sara Lance sounded so familiar to her.

Elsa walks into the room to find a girl with very long blonde hair franticly cleaning the room. The girl was so focus on cleaning that she bumped into Elsa.

"Oh whoops, sorry sometimes I get so focus that I don't…..and I'm rambling." She took a deep breath. "Ok let's start over. Hi my name is Rapunzel!" she said cheerfully

"Hello I'm Elsa." Elsa held out her hand but Rapunzel pulled her into a hug.

"Yea! Hello Roomie! Merida just left to meet up with a couple of her friends. Don't worry you'll meet her soon!"

Elsa nodded then looked around the room at the various paintings that Rapunzel as hung up. "Did you paint these?" She asked in awe.

"Yeah I've been paintings for years. I love painting."

Elsa looked around the rest of the room and noticed a glass container on the shelf on the side of Rapunzel's bed.

"So what's in the container?" She asked motioning to container.

"Oh this is Pascal! My chameleon!" She said pulling the lizard out of the container and putting it on her shoulder.

"Oh..he's..adorable…." Elsa didn't like the idea of having a lizard in her dorm.

Anna then busts through the door out of breath.

"O..m.g…Elsa….this..hhhh...ooo..t."

"Anna I can't understand anything your saying. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened." Elsa said calming her sister down.

Anna took a deep breath. "Well I was exploring the campus, and I wasn't paying attention and bumped into this cute guy. Then we started talking and he asked me out to this party in a couple of weeks!"

Elsa just stood there shocked with all the news that Anna threw at her.

"Soo….Who is this boy? Rapunzel asked trying to break the silence.

"Hans….He's a sophomore…" Anna said dreamily.

"Ohh Hans...I heard….."

"Omg I still need to unpack and meet my roommates…." Anna said running out the door.

Elsa still stood there with a shocked impression on her face. She snapped back to reality when Rapunzel was waving her hand in Elsa's face. "Elsa….Earth to Elsa…"

"What…..Rapunzel…Where's Anna."

"Please call me Punzie…and she ran out the door to her room….I'd keep an eye out for her. I don't trust Hans." Rapunzel looked at the clock on shelf and her eyes widened.

"Oh we're late!" Rapunzel said grabbing Elsa arm pulling her out the door.

"Whoa..Punzie where you taking me…."

"To meet some of my friends and their roommates…..we'll stop by Anna's room to invite her and her roommates." She responded cheerfully.


	2. Chapter 2

**So G.P.C stands for Guardian Protection Corps. It's a secret agency that protects people from corruption (Evil; Creatures, people, magic, ect.) People without powers can join it too.**

Elsa and Rapunzel went next door to get Anna and her roommates. They suddenly stopped in front of the door when they heard arguing from the inside.

Next thing they know a brown hair girl opens the door holding her nose with blood dripping down her face and hand.

"MOVE!" She shouted pushing her way through them. "You'll pay for that!" She screamed as she ran down the hallway.

Elsa and Rapunzel cautiously walked into the room to find Anna and a blonde girl laughing. "Wow Sara, you sure got stronger since the last time I saw you." Anna turned to Elsa.

"Elsa you remember Sara right! You guys were like BFFs….heck you were more like sisters"

Elsa mentally slapped herself. _Of course that's why that name was so familiar Sara was her best friend in middle school. They use to do everything together until when Elsa was 13 Sara's mother died in a car accident. Sara's dad couldn't bare to live there anymore so they moved farther away. (Sara and Elsa are the same age)_

"Sara I haven't seen you in forever!" Elsa said hugging Sara.

"Hahaha 5 years to be exact…Twinkle toes."(Yes I got that nickname from Avatar.)

"Twinkle toes?" Rapunzel questioned feeling a little felt out.

"Yeah I gave that nickname to Elsa when she use to ice skate. She was so light on her feet when she skated; it was like she was skating on air. So I gave her the appropriate nickname." Sara answered with a laugh.

Elsa did admit Sara sure changed a lot since she last saw her. She was 3 inches taller Elsa, with light blue eyes…which was strange because Elsa remembered they use to be a hazel blue color. She was more muscular built then most girls, with long blonde hair, and some light freckles on her face. Elsa looked at the outfit Sara was wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, dark skinny jeans with black combat boots.

Elsa then realized that she was staring and apologized. Sara laughed "Well I've been gone 5 years I certainly changed since I last saw you….So are you going to introduce me to your friend." Sara motioned to Rapunzel.

"Oh yeah Sara, this is Rapunzel…"

"You can call me Punz." Rapunzel interrupted. Elsa flashed her a look. "Rapunzel, this is Anna my younger sister you meet earlier…."

"Ahh I can tell were going to be great friends." Rapunzel squealed hugging Sara and Anna.

"So what was all the drama that was happening before we came?"

"It was so awesome! So me and Sara were talking about what's happened in the last five years..and then this girl bursts through the doors she was like "I'm Vanessa..blah blah then she started ordering us around….when I said no she went ballistic…we were yelling in each other's faces ….next thing I know she was about to slap me…when BAM Sara grabbed her wrist then WAM punched her straight in the nose. I'm pretty sure her nose is broken."

Sara crossed her arms and laughed "Oh its broken for sure..witch got she deserved. I wouldn't be surprised if she switched room."

"Sorry to interrupt but we should really get moving..I mean were already late enough." Rapunzel said opening the door.

"And where are we going?" Anna questioned.

"To meet some of my friends and their roommate before we go to orientation."

"Ooo yeaa new friends." Anna squealed grabbing Elsa's arm and dragging her toward the door.

"You coming Sara?" Rapunzel asked.

Sara shrugged "Sure."

"Yea! Let's go!" She grabbed Sara's arm leading her out the door.

**Wows it's been forever since I updated. If you want to know what Sara looks like then look up Sara Lance from the Arrow TV series. Sorry for the delayed update I'll try to update sooner.**


End file.
